Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 9 (1992)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 9 (Two Parts of Eyes, Ears, Hands and Feet!) Date: Tuesday, December 10, 1992 Sponsors: E, X, 2 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1992 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Jon Arbuckle sends Odie out to sent some party invitations for a big bash tonight. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where we learn all about the parts of the body! Today's show is brought to you by the number two! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle,, Orson's Evil Brothers; Mort, Gort, and Wart, Bo Sheep, Wade Duck, Binky the Clown, Mickey Mouse, and the Muppets of Fraggle Rock and Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Robin Williams!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoons: Mickey Mouse in "Pluto and the Armadillo" Deep in the amazon rainforest, here's an armadillo for example for walking and Mickey and Pluto for going on a trip to play ball and wonder is going to do Pluto about it, if just as Mickey called Pluto and hurried up. Mickey's voice was rerecorded by Wayne Allwine in this airing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Bert complains about Ernie having the radio volume on too loud. Ernie pulls the knob off the radio and puts it on Bert's stomach, and turns the volume of Bert's voice up and down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Binky Show" When Jon's birthday arrives, Garfield panics as he doesn't have any money to get Jon anything. To win Jon a present, Garfield goes on a game show titled "Name That Fish", which is hosted by Binky the Clown. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. Artist: Karen Aqua |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Monster in a Box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Booker, Sheldon, and Orson play cowboy, that is until Roy Rooster interferes dressed as a cowboy, and takes over the game until he lands into the mud, in which Orson states that horses are afraid of mud. |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text=align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Rumble Bug Hum" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter gets a check-up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ornate Xs spin around in accompaniment to a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Cereal Girl" |- | styler=text-align" center"| | styler=text-align" center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | styler=text-align" center"|"Keeping Cool" Orson is terrified of the fact that his mean older brothers, Mort, Gort, and Wart are visiting him, as Wade's letter states, while Bo tells him not to worry about how they harm him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard take a bath. This is one of the few sketches where their dialogue was mostly understandable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter & E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams and a robin observe how similar they are. Afterwards, the robin sings "Lullaby of Birdland". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Garfield constantly chases after vehicles that look like food, much to Jon's chagrin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Gills Brothers sing "Sixty Seconds Got Together" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|The Tokens sing "A Victim of Gravity" |- |style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings "Toucan Two-Step" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast / Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Olivia sings about her "One Two Blues" with two Tarnish Brothers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Don't Move!" Garfield wanders into a fish shop to eat, telling Odie to sit on an X in a circle drawn on the sidewalk and not move. Odie then gets caught by the dog catcher, which results in a crazy trip around the city involving a fire engine, a garbage barge, and a pelican. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn invites Grover to dinner, but Grover can't go without Herry, who can't go without Cookie Monster. After inviting all three of them, Prairie realizes that they are not cats. |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field